


Polos compatibles.

by Series_fan96



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Llegar tarde nunca es bueno, pero cuando tu cita es con Gabriel Waincroft solo puedes intentar no cabrearle más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas ^^  
> Pues he descubierto que la mejor forma de pasar un resfriado es viendo Hawaii 5-0 y como últimamente me ponen mucho a Gabriel y Adam pues mi imaginación (que no es muy sana) se ha disparado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: La verdad es que toda esta idea surgió con la escena de la visita de Gabriel a Adam en la cárcel.
> 
> Pero vamos que en la historia no hay ningún spoiler de ningún tipo.  
> Solo espero que de verdad os guste. 
> 
> ¡A leer! ^^

Llegaba tarde, llegaba muy tarde y sabía que eso solo le traería problemas pero Kono había insistido tanto en que la acompañase a surfear con ella y su primo que llegó un momento en el que no pudo decir que no. 

Habían estado en las tablas casi más de una hora en las que todo había sido risas (falsas), pero después mientras comían algo en el puesto de Kamekona pudo mirar el reloj por primera vez y se dio cuenta. Estaba muerto, si no salía de esa playa en menos de 5 minutos ya no hacía falta ni que se molestase en respirar.  
Por eso se había despedido de la chica y su primo de manera apresurada y se dirigió al hotel con el pie en el acelerador.  
Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa así que cuando llegó aún tenía los pantalones del bañador y una camiseta de licra azul.  
Consiguió aparcar el coche rápidamente y a un paso acelerado subió las escaleras. 

Tenia la llave que Gabriel le había entregado la tarde anterior antes de marcharse, así que abrió la puerta esperando que las cosas no fueran muy mal. 

-Llego tarde. Lo sé, pero no ha sido mi culpa.-Intentaba excusarse mientras caminaba hacia el hombre que miraba por la ventana.

No se había dignado a girarse cuando notó que entraba en la habitación, seguía con la vista fija en el exterior, por eso Adam se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. 

El chico de ojos claros se fue girando poco a poco hasta estar frente al asiático. 

-Lo siento, se que habíamos quedado a las siete, pero no pude hacer nada para llegar antes.  
-Ya.- Esa respuesta le confirmó lo que el ya sabía, que tenía problemas y el solito se los había buscado.  
-Anda ven.- Cogió la mano de Gabriel hasta llegar a la cama y ambos se sentaron en un lateral.-Está habitación es mejor que la de la otra semana.  
Era una excusa para intentar relajar al joven pero en cierto modo era verdad. La habitación era inmensa, las pareces estaban pintadas de blanco perla y una enorme cama invadía la estancia.  
-Lo es.  
-¿Vas a continuar enfadado toda la noche?-Adam seguía nervioso pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de esas discusiones así que con resignación se tumbó a lo largo del colchón mientras el otro seguía sentado a la altura de sus rodillas.  
-¿Te has acostado con ella hoy?  
-Otra vez lo mismo...-Susurró agotado.- No, hoy no me he acostado con ella Gaby.-Esa pregunta parecía ser un mantra para el porque la repetía cada vez que estaba irritado.  
-¿Entonces, por qué has llegado tarde?  
-Fui a surfear con ella y con Chin.  
En ese momento pudo ver como su mirada se oscurecía aún más, fue un lapsus pero había olvidado que si Gabriel era receloso con Kono lo era aún más con el primo.  
-Estupendo, pues si quieres puedes volver con ellos y yo me iré a seguir con mis negocios.  
-¡Oh vamos!-Exclamó-¿Vas a seguir con esas. Sabes que el único motivo por el que mantengo relaciones con esa familia es porque así se olvidan de a donde pertenezco.  
-¿Merece la pena?  
La misma pelea día tras día, notaba como su sangre empezaba a burbujear en su interior.  
-Tal vez sería mejor decirles que no podía ir a surfear con ellos porque tenía una cita con mi amante que casualmente es el que mató al padre de Chin.-Su tono está vez era más duro y eso hizo despertar del enfado al chico de ojos claros porque antes de que Adam se diese cuenta tenía todo el cuerpo del joven encima de él impidiéndole moverse. 

-Algunas veces deseo matarlos a todos.  
-Lo sé...  
-Podria hacerlo.  
-Lo..-No pudo terminar la frase porque antes de pronunciar la segunda palabra se encontró con los labios del castaño pegados a los suyos. 

El beso no estaba siendo nada casto, era pasional, lleno de saliva, lengua y dientes.  
Gabriel bebía de su aliento como si lo necesitase para mantenerse con vida.  
Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario pero el de ojos claros no tenia intención de moverse y tampoco de soltar las manos de Adam que ahora estaban sujetas sobre su cabeza.  
-Estoy enfadado, me fui irritando a partir de las siete y cinco, treinta minutos después ya estaba queriendo golpear a las paredes. Me has mantenido así durante casi tres horas.-Confesó mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos.  
-Intenté llegar lo más rápido posible, te lo prometo.  
Adam siempre se sorprendía de como aún estando debajo de aquel hombre no sentía ni un solo atisbo de miedo.  
-De eso estoy seguro, pero no me vale para calmar mi disgusto.  
-¿Y qué te valdría?-Meterse en la boca del lobo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo y además gustosamente porque haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese.  
-Lo estoy pensando, pero todo lo que se me ocurre es demasiado cruel y me arrepentiría nada más llevarlo acabo.  
-Nunca te has sobrepasado, además sabes que no soy frágil.  
-Lo sé-El chico ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para comenzar a besar y morder el cuello del asiático.  
Gabriel quería castigarlo, ver su piel tostada teñirse de rojo. Sentirle sumiso como la primera vez que se conocieron.  
Aquella imagen de Adam de rodillas le hizo apretar los dientes mordiendo y sacando un gemido al otro.  
-¿Has gemido Adam?-Era una pregunta obvia, pero quería o más bien necesitaba que se lo afirmara.  
-Si...  
-¡Dios! Vas a matarme algún día.-Declaró mientras se alejaba lentamente de su cuello.-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Sabes que sigo enfadado.

La contestación del asiático no se hizo esperar y aunque no dijo nada elevó sus caderas rozándose con las de el como respuesta.  
-De acuerdo. Pero sabes cómo pararme, si es demasiado hazlo.  
-Te lo prometo.

Gabriel se incorporó de la cama y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las toallas.  
Con una navaja que había sacado de su bolsillo rasgó el tejido para así tener dos tiras de tela.  
-¿Sabes que siempre que pasas tú por una habitación acaba algo roto?-Adam seguía tumbado en la cama, pero no pudo evitar hacer el comentario usando un tono sarcástico.  
-No te quejes.-Dijo sonriendo-Estoy improvisando.  
-No era una queja, solo era una mera observación.-No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, el sexo siempre sacaba el lado más despreocupado de su amante.  
Con las telas en la mano Gabriel volvió a la cama y esta vez con un movimiento más suave se colocó encima de su cadera. En ningún momento desvío la mirada del asiático y esté notó que algo extraño estaba pensando su pareja.  
-¿Por qué quieres que haga esto?  
Aquella pregunta le sorprendió, pero con una observación notó que necesitaba oír el motivo así que tras aclararse la garganta dirigió sus manos al rostro del joven.  
-Tu lo necesitas y creo que yo también. Tienes que descargar parte de tu rabia porque si no lo terminarás haciendo en el momento más inapropiado. Además confío en ti y se que no harás nada que realmente me haga daño.  
-Tienes demasiada fé en mi pequeño.-Gran parte de su enfado se fue diluyendo y lo poco que quedaba se esfumó cuando el asiático se inclinó para besarle de nuevo.-¿Te he dado permiso para besarme?  
Aquella pregunta le hizo entender que iba a comenzar en ese mismo instante.  
-No señor.-Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada.  
-Asi me gusta. Ahora vuelve a poner las manos junto a los barrotes.  
Obedeció, sin ningún tipo de titubeo estiró sus brazos hasta que pudo rodear la madera con los dedos.  
Entonces el castaño cogió los retales de la toalla y ató ambas manos cada una a un lado.  
-¿Te aprieta?  
-No, están bien.- Sabía que Gabriel nunca podría hacerle daño por muy enfadado que estuviese y que le preguntase eso se lo confirmó.  
-De acuerdo. Hoy quiero que hables ¿Vale? Necesito escucharte para no volverme loco.  
-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.  
Una risa sarcástica salió de lo más profundo de su interior al oír eso.  
-¿Qué no me preocupe? Me paso la vida preocupándome por ti pequeño.  
-Lo sé...  
-Vamos a empezar anda, además estos pantalones que llevas me gustan mucho.  
La atención de Gabriel había cambiado bruscamente pues ahora sus manos estaban en su cintura, acariciándola con los pulgares mientras miraba fijamente la entrepierna del asiático.  
-Gaby... Hay algo que no te he dicho y no quiero que te enfades..-Su voz titubeaba mientras con los ojos seguía los movimientos de las manos de su amante.  
-¿El qué? Dímelo antes de empezar, porque si no luego será peor.  
Pero Adam no podía hablar, las yemas del chico no hacían más que moverse por su piel, por su abdomen y bajando por su cintura.  
Si seguía así probablemente todas sus neuronas quedasen quemadas dentro de su cerebro porque no parecía ser capaz de formar una palabra.  
-¡Oh! Ya veo... Me dijiste que no te habías acostado con ella.  
-No lo he hecho. Los bóxers están en el coche, lo prometo, estaban empapados de agua y no me daba tiempo a cambiarme.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Lo prometo.  
El chico quería confiar en su palabra, pero esa vez se lo estaba poniendo más difícil a cada momento pues aunque sabía que no le mentiría saber que no llevaba nada debajo lo dejaba confuso.  
La rabia y la excitación se mezclaban en una lucha interna y por el momento no parecía que hubiese un vencedor.  
-De acuerdo.  
Gabriel volvió a sacar la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y tras abrirla la puso frente a la mirada del otro.  
-¿Nervioso?  
-Nunca.  
Con el filo de la cuchilla comenzó a rasgar la tela que cubría su torso y es que la licra parecía deshacerse contra el metal porque en cuestión de segundos pudo contemplar la piel morena frente a él.  
-¿Eres delicioso sabías?-Gabriel comenzó a lamer y morder la piel que quedaba a su alcance, comenzando por el cuello y bajando a llegar hasta los pezones endurecidos que se iban sensibilizando debajo de su lengua.  
Adam no podía evitar gemir, quería sentir más y así se lo demostró elevando sus caderas.  
-Aún no pequeño, esto es para mí.  
-Por favor...-Era una súplica pero pareció funcionar ya que de nuevo con la cuchilla comenzó a rasgar la tela dejando libre su erección.  
En aquel momento sus neuronas acababan de calcinarse, porque podía sentir el frío de la cuchilla justo en el interior de su muslo derecho y eso era un signo claro de que no tenía permitido moverse.  
-¿Sabes que no es necesario que me rompas la ropa? Podrías solo quitármela.  
Su voz había sonado firme y aunque no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso hablar le sirvió para expulsar parte de la adrenalina que recorría su interior.  
-Lo se pequeño, pero así es más divertido. Me gusta ver tu cara cuando me ves con la navaja en la mano, ver como controlas tu respiración, adoro como te brillan los ojos cuando la acerco a tu piel.-Había comenzado a mover el filo de la cuchilla, recorriendo la piel, acercándose a su erección y permitiéndose rozarla solo unos segundos. 

Después de oír aquellas palabras ya no pudo decir nada más, volcó toda su concentración en no moverse. 

Gabriel continuaba rozándole, cada vez de una forma más suave mientras con la otra mano apretaba su cadera para mantenerlo inmóvil contra el colchón.  
Al cabo de unos minutos ya se había cansado de jugar con la navaja o más bien la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro se hizo demasiada y tras soltar el objeto en el suelo comenzó a repetir los movimientos pero esta vez con sus dedos.  
Adam gemía, rogaba y suplicaba entre susurros discontinuos. 

-Gaby.. por.. Gaby... más...necesito..-La incapacidad de formar una frase seguida le estaba poniendo nervioso, quería gritarle, pedirle más de una vez.  
-¿Qué necesitas pequeño?-Su voz era dulce y eso era algo que solo mostraba con el, así que en parte ablandado por las súplicas comenzó a hacer más intensas las caricias.-Tranquilo, te tengo. 

Los dedos de Gabriel recorrían su erección de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, se mantuvo así hasta que oyó como el asiático sollozaba por la frustración. 

-¿Te duele? ¿O estas enfadado?-Quería contestar, de verdad que si, pero justo en ese momento notó como una mano le envolvía masturbándole a un ritmo pausado.  
-Asi es como me siento yo cuando quedamos y no llegas a la hora que habíamos dicho, o cuando te oigo hablar con ella por teléfono, o simplemente cuando veo como te mira como si fueses suyo. -La rabia había aumentado considerablemente y según iba hablando los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. 

Le faltaban solo unos segundos, estaba seguro de que con tres movimientos más llegaría al alivio por ello cerró los ojos para entregarse al placer, pero justo cuando ya sentia el cosquilleo previo al orgasmo Gabriel detuvo la fricción.  
Miró fijamente al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas y vió como este le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. 

-¿Qué pasa Gaby?-Se había sorprendido a si mismo al notar que aún mantenía la capacidad de hablar.  
-Tu me has tenido tres horas esperando. ¿De verdad crees que iba a ser tan fácil?-Habia sarcasmo en la pregunta y por eso no quiso dignarse a contestar.  
Si de verdad estaba tan enfadado como para dejarle así entonces era mejor marcharse y tras incorporase como podía intento quitarse las telas que rodeaban sus muñecas.  
-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?- Gabriel se sentía confuso, solo habían estado así poco más de una hora pero parecía que se había excedido pues estaba claro que Adam quería marcharse.  
-Bueno, si estás tan enfadado es mejor que me vaya.-La frustración hablaba por el y aunque no quería marcharse seguía revolviéndose y tratando de librarse de las ataduras.  
-¡Ey, para! Te harás daño al final. Confía en mí por favor.-Esas palabras calmaron al asiático que volvió a recostarse ahora más tranquilo aunque igual de excitado que minutos anteriores. 

Gabriel tenía la tentación delante de él, estaba atado, sumiso y sabía que todo el control caía en sus manos, pero tampoco quería sobrepasarse así que de forma delicada comenzó a besarle.  
Esta vez ambos volcaron en el beso algo más que pasión porque los dos habían trasmitido en ese contacto todos esos sentimientos que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.  
Estaban disfrutando de ese momento, esas caricias labios contra labios hasta que las caderas de Adam volvieron a tener vida propia y se alzaron. Gimieron por el contacto y esta vez Gabriel no sé detuvo si no que aumentó la presión aunque aún seguía vestido.  
-Ropa…fuera…por favor-Las palabras intercaladas entre gemidos salían de la boca de Adam que necesitaba ver a su amante en las mismas condiciones que el. 

Gabriel con desgana se apartó de aquel cuerpo cálido y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, con movimientos descuidados se despojó de todas las telas que le cubrían y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba desnudo.  
-Por favor Gaby.-Ahora que su amante estaba desnudo le quería de nuevo sobre el, pero por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no parecían tener la misma idea.  
El chico de ojos claros volvió a subir a la cama, avanzando de rodillas y doblando las piernas del otro para quedar justo entre ellas.  
-¡Oh Dios!  
-No tan rápido pequeño.-Gabriel cogió un sobrecito de lubricante que había dejado debajo de la almohada antes de la llegada del asiático. Con dedos hábiles lo abrió y espació el contenido por su erección.  
Adam seguía gimiendo a pesar de que no estaba recibiendo ningún contacto pero la anticipación le hacía sentir el placer acumulándose en su interior.  
-No puedes correrte pequeño.-Nada más trasmitir esa orden comenzó a rozar el anillo de carne despacio hasta que con facilidad pudo meter un dedo dentro de él.-Mírate, tan preparado para mí. ¿Qué dirían tus queridos amiguitos del 5-0 si te viesen así, suplicando por mi polla?  
Pero Adam no pudo contestar, porque antes de poder si quiera pensar en mandarle a la mierda notó como otro dedo invadía su cavidad provocándole un nuevo gemido.  
-Estoy seguro que si te diese permiso podrías correrte solo así, con mis dedos entrando una y otra vez en ti. Pero no puedes, al menos no en este momento. Contéstame a una cosa ¿Alguna vez has tenido que suplicar para poder correrte?  
-No..Gaby…Gaby….por favor.. ya… por favor…-En ese momento Adam era un desastre inquieto, estaba con ojos vidriosos por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no dejarse llevar por el orgasmo, sus caderas se movían en busca de más fricción, su piel sudorosa hacia que su cuerpo estuviese pegajoso y seguro que podría buscar mil cosas más que estuviesen mal con el en ese momento, pero todo lo que quería era el permiso para poder correrse y terminar con esa tortura que era su erección.  
-Tranquilo, te tengo pequeño.-Gabriel unió otro dedo a los dos anteriores y con solo un par de segundos ya entraban los tres con facilidad. Con su otra mano que está el momento había sujetado la rodilla del otro comenzó a masturbar a su ansioso amante.  
Eso era demasiado para Adam que ya había vuelto a forcejear con las telas que aprisionaban sus manos, pero esta vez no era porque quisiera salir de ahí si no porque deseaba tocar la piel clara de aquel hombre que lo estaba martirizando.  
Gabriel ya no creía poder aguantar más así que ignorando los quejidos del otro extrajo los dedos y comenzó a rozar su miembro contra el orificio húmedo.  
Con delicadeza para no hacerle daño fue introduciéndose hasta notar que había entrado por completo, estuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que con un movimiento de caderas Adam le hizo saber que ya estaba preparado.  
-No puedes correrte pequeño.  
Empezó a embestirle, al principio de forma suave pero luego animado por los gemidos del otro aumentó la intensidad.  
Con su otra mano seguía masturbando a su compañero que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.  
-¡Ey! ¡Mírame!  
En cuanto Adam obedeció pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos, estaba tan cerca que realmente no sabía cómo estaba aguantando tanto. Pero ese era el reto, probar hasta descubrir cómo de lejos podía llevarle.  
Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había penetrado pero podía sentir el orgasmo formándose en sus entrañas.  
Fijando la mirada en la de Adam se dejó llevar por el placer y con varias expulsiones llenó el interior del otro con sus fluidos.  
Ahora sus rodillas temblaban y se fue dejando caer hasta que reposó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante. Podía escuchar perfectamente el latido desbocado de su corazón que fue acompañado por un quejido cuando su miembro salió de su trasero.  
-Lo has hecho bien pequeño.-Se sentía completamente agotado y aunque sentía la dura erección del otro clavándose en su cadera quería comprobar cual sería su actitud si veía que tenía intención de dejarle así.  
-Gracias cariño.-Ya se había salido del rol de sumiso y aunque seguía atado besó la cabeza que descansaba en su torso.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. ¿Estas más tranquilo?  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían, Gabriel con un movimiento pesado avanzó hasta poder tocar las manos del otro y comenzó a liberarlas, por suerte no se habían puesto rojas pero aún así tuvo el impulso de besarlas.  
-¿Sabes? Prefiero que me beses a mi.  
-Por si no lo sabías las manos son tuyas.  
Ambos fueron y justo después de que Adam le llamase idiota sintió invadir su boca por los labios del otro.  
Las manos que hasta ahora habían permanecido presas agradecieron la libertad y sin querer desaprovecharla comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del hombre que Adam tenía encima.  
-Vaya, vaya. Si que tenías prisa.  
-No es mi culpa que hayas decidido tenerme atado casi tres horas.  
Gabriel asintió con una sonrisa para después continuar el beso, Adam parecía estar más calmado pero solo en la superficie por la erección continuaba clavándosele en la piel.  
No iba a dejarle así, podía ser un cabrón pero nunca con el así que con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su pecho. No iba a ser un capullo pero tampoco dejaría que olvidase que había llegado tarde así que con dos de sus dedos pellizco el duro pezón que hizo gemir a Adam.  
-Gaby…cariño..  
Continuaba apretando, liberando solo unos segundos para luego aumentar la presión durante más tiempo, las caderas que mantenía bajo su cuerpo se movían sin ningún tipo de control.  
-¿Quieres terminar?-El aliento cálido chocó contra sus labios que se boqueaban pidiendo más mientras pensaba una respuesta.  
Quería gritar que si, pero si era una pregunta retórica entonces aprovecharía que había respondido para tenerle así más tiempo así que decidió no decir nada solo atrajo su rostro y comenzó a besarle está vez con más intensidad.  
-Lo tomaré como un si. De acuerdo, puedes correrte, pero solo con lo que yo te de. ¿Entendido?  
-Si señor.-Puede que ya no estuviese en aquel rol de sumisión pero algunas veces como en esa ocasión necesitaba contestarle así.  
Gabriel alejó sus labios del rostro del asiático y pudo ver como su piel tostada brillaba por el sudor. Seguía torturando sus pezones y rozando su cadera con la erección suplicante de Adam.  
Estuvo así durante segundos hasta que vió como Adam echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y elevaba las caderas en un signo claro de que iba a terminar, en ese momento Gabriel paró todo el contacto.  
-¿Qué…qué pasa….?  
-Sabes que quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corres, me encanta como se nublan.  
Claro que lo sabía, prácticamente era una de las primeras normas que su amante había impuesto, pero llevaba tres horas con el orgasmo contenido y en ese momento al tenerlo tan cerca todo se le olvidó.  
-Perdona…  
Gabriel asintió de nuevo y continuó con las caricias solo que esta vez solo se centraban en sus pezones ya que se había movido y ahora la erección de Adam no obtenía ningún contacto.  
Pensaba que así sería imposible llegar al clímax pero pudo comprobar que estaba equivocado cuando sintió unos dientes morder su pezón, porque segundos después el orgasmo comenzó a sacudirle por dentro, las tres horas de espera habían hecho que aquella culminación fuese más intensa que cualquiera que recordase.

 

Horas después ambos hombres yacían en la cama, con una desnudez obscena que mostraba en sus cuerpos los restos del acto que acababan de compartir.  
Adam estaba abrazado a la cintura del joven que con sus brazos protegía su cuerpo.  
En un rato despertarían para compartir una ducha caliente mientras con sus manos limpian el cuerpo del otro, arrastrando el semen y el sudor hasta que desaparezca por el desagüe para volver a la cama minutos después. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Me encantaría que comentaseis que os ha parecido esta pareja que me he "inventado" y si os gustaría leer más de ellos.  
> También quiero hacer un omegaverse y me gustaría saber con qué fandom/pairing os gustaría más porque no termino de decidirme. 
> 
> (Mirar mi perfil para ver más detalles sobre que series conozco mejor o para coger mi correo si queréis proponer alguna historia.)
> 
> Y recordar, los kudos son gratis y se agradecen muchísimo <3


End file.
